winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Folge 301
'Der Prinzessinnenball '''ist die erste Folge der 3. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung : "Stellas Vater plant einen großen Prinzessinnenball für seine Tochter und verspricht ihr eine besondere Überraschung. Die Trix erwecken Valtor und versuchen, aus der Omega-Dimension zu fliehen. Layla muss dringend in ihr Königreich zurückkehren."'' Inhalt Die Ferien beginnen. Die Mädchen packen ihre Sachen, bis auf Musa und Layla. Diese wollen gemeinsam zum Strand gehen. Bloom ist aufgebracht und möchte nicht gehen, da sie und Sky vor kurzem einen Streit hatten. Nachdem die Mädchen losgezogen sind, kommt ein Bote von Solaria an und überbringt Stella die Nachricht, dass für sie ein Prinzessinnenball stattfinden wird. Ihr Vater, König Radius gibt bekannt das es dort eine Überraschung für sie geben wird, die sie sehr glücklich machen wird. Stella vermutet das ihre Eltern wieder zusammenkommen und ist sehr glücklich. Sie ladet die Winx zu ihrem Prinzessinnenball ein und gehen danach in Magix shoppen. In einer Pizzaria treffen sie bei einem Kauf einer Pizza, Chimera und zwei ihrer Freundinnen, die ihnen die besagte Pizza wegnehmen. Stella und Chimera streiten um die Pizza und Bloom versucht alle zu beruhigen, indem sie sich selbst vorstellt. Doch Chimera macht sich über Flora lustig, was Stella verärgert. Danach gehen Chimera und ihre Freunde. Die Mädchen teilen sich auf. Layla und Musa gehen zum Strand, Tecna und Flora schlendern durch die Stadt und Bloom und Stella sind auf der Suche nach Kleidern. Kurz darauf findet Stella das perfekte Kleid, welches sie unbedingt auf ihrem Ball tragen möchte. Allerdings findet Chimera genau dasselbe und beide rennen zur Westpassage, um das Kleid für sich zu holen. Chimera ist vor Stella da. Stella verlangt von der Kassierin zu wissen wieso Chimera das Kleid bekommen hat und sie nicht. Darauf erwidert diese nur, da sie bald Prinzessin von Solaria sein wird. in seiner Eiszelle]] Danach treffen sich die Winx mit den Spezialisten am Strand, wo man erstmals Musas lange Haare sieht. Layla bemerkt wie der Ozean sich merkwürdig verhält. Kurz darauf kommt eine riesige Flutwelle auf den Strand zu, den die Winx verteidigen müssen und alle Leute im Wasser retten. Danach erscheint eine Meerjungfrau, die Layla erzählt, dass auf Andros Chaos herrscht. Layla geht mit ihr und verlässt die Winx. Währenddessen, durch die ganze Episode hindurch, wurden die Trix in die Omega-Dimension verbannt. Icy war in der Lage aus ihrer Eiszelle auszubrechen, und half Stormy und Darcy ebenfalls auszubrechen. Sie begegnen Valtor, einem Magier welcher mit der Ewigkeit in einer Eiszelle bestraft wurde. Icy befreit ihn aus seiner Eiszelle und er schwört dass er all seine Kräfte wieder erlangen wird. Er übernimmt die Kontrolle über einige Meerjungfrauen des Planeten Andros und verwandelt sie in schreckliche Kreaturen. Ereignisse * Stella erhält die Nachricht für ihren Prinzessinnenball. * Stella trifft erstmals auf Chimera und ihre Freundinnen aus der Beta-Akademie für Feen. * Icy, Darcy und Stormy sind wieder frei. * Icy, Darcy und Stormy befreien Valtor aus dem Eis. * Valtor führt mit den Trix eine Invasion auf Andros aus. * Musa bekommt lange Haare. Debüt * Chimera * Valtor * Meerjungfrauen Charaktere *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Layla *Spezialisten **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy *Chimera *Faragonda *Elfen **Lockette **Chatta **Digit **Piff **Amore **Tune *Meerjungfrauen *Meer-Monstern *Feinde **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy Verwendete Zauber * Sicherheitsnetz: Bloom benutzt es zusammen mit Stellas Sonnenstrahlenkranz um die Welpen nach ihrem Fall aufzufangen. * Sonnenstrahlenkranz: Stella benutzt es zusammen mit Blooms Sicherheitsnetz um die Welpen nach ihrem Fall aufzufangen. Trivia * Wie in der 2. Staffel sieht man die Winx mit ihren neuen Outfits. * Stellas Prinzessinnenkleid spielt vor dem Winx Club Special "Wie alles begann". * Die Folge findet wahrscheinlich entweder direkt nach dem Kampf mit Darkar, oder noch in der selben Woche nach dem Kampf statt. Da die letzte Folge von Staffel 2 der letzte Tag des Schuljahres ist und die erste Folge von Staffel 3 am ersten Tag der Ferien Platz nimmt. * Blooms und Stellas Rockstar-Outfit ist eine Anspielung auf Jem and the Holograms aus den 80er-Jahren. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 3 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 3) ca:El ball de la princesa en:Winx Club - Episode 301 es:Winx Club - Episodio 301 gl:O baile de princesas hr:Bal princeza it:Il Ballo Della Principessa pt:O baile de princesas pt-br:O Baile da Princesa ro:Balul prinţesei ru:Бал принцессы (серия) sr:Принцезин бал